


Smell Ya Later

by Quinn_Coveswena



Series: Pawsome Pet Parents [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Demon Hunters, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Multi, Pets, Sibling Bonding, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 08:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinn_Coveswena/pseuds/Quinn_Coveswena
Summary: Malec and their new additions are adjusting to their new life together, and the traces that pets leave behind on your clothes.





	Smell Ya Later

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello, lovelies. Here is the next installation of Malec and our new favorite furry friends <3 All of these are going to be pretty short and pretty much in chronological order in time. They'll mostly be lighthearted and fluffy, but some will have some action sequences and more serious moments. But we won't have any angst in this series. We all need a break from that. I've also decided that I will have one running tag throughout all of them if live-tweeting fics is your thing. So let me know what you think using #pawsomefic :)

Alec hadn’t told his fellow Shadowhunters about the recent additions to the family. If their circle of friends, especially the Shadowhunters, found out about their fur babies that they’d break down the apartment door to get to them. He and Magnus had talked it over, and they agreed that first and foremost, Gizmo and Shadow needed to adjust to their new dads and home and then they would introduce them to new people; especially since both animals were wary of strangers. So far, taking Gizmo out for walks had been rough. He got scared of the New York City crowds, so Magnus would need to portal himself or Alec to a secluded part of Central Park to let the pup do his business and get some exercise. They hadn’t yet figured out a permanent solution to Magnus’ High Warlock duties, but for now, he had pushed unimportant consultations back and taken the ones requiring an immediate need as housecalls or met with the client elsewhere.

 

It was hard work keeping Gizmo and Shadow a secret though. Several times Magnus had caught himself attempting to send photos of them to Catarina, Raphael, or Maryse. Alec especially had a hard time because Shadow had discovered the joys of a warm laundry basket and seemed hellbent on making all of Alec’s clothing smell like her. Every night Magnus laid his clothes for the next day out for him (something Alec had initially protested at the beginning of their relationship but now came to love Magnus even more for doing without fail). But now they would need to figure out a new strategy seeing as how every morning without fail Alec came back from his shower to find Shadow curled up on top of the folded stack.

 

Then there was Gizmo. Gizmo was an extremely affectionate pupper to his new people (much to their delight and relief) and liked to rub up against their legs for attention. So not only would Alec end up smelling like his cat, but he would also have the smell of dog on him as well as pieces of white hair Gizmo left behind. Alec didn’t know what he’d do if he didn’t have a boyfriend who could magically put him back in order before he left for work in the morning. 

 

“You’re a life-saver,” Alec said as he pulled on his jacket and walked over to kiss Magnus goodbye.

 

“Mmm, you can thank me later tonight when you get home from work,” Magnus murmured tilting his head up to receive the kiss.

 

Alec chuckled. “If you can find a way to keep the kids out of bed tonight I promise to pay you back for your services tenfold.” He winked as he said this and watched his boyfriend shiver in anticipation.

 

Unfortunately, they got a bit carried away fully utilizing the reclaimed space, and Alec ended up rushing out the door before Magnus could give his clothes a once over. That was how pinned down on a mission to clear out a nest of demons, Alec found himself in a bit of an awkward situation.

 

“I know this is a bad time,” Izzy began as her whip wrapped around one of the winged beasts’ necks, and she yanked forcefully, severing its head, “but you kind of stink.”

 

“That’s kind of what happens when you kill creatures from hell for a living,” Alec quipped, knocking another arrow and sending it flying straight into his target’s eye. He missed getting out in the field like this. That wasn’t to say that he didn’t love his position as Head of the Institute but doing nothing but dealing with paperwork all day got a bit soul-sucking after a while.

 

Izzy took down another demon. “No, I mean you smell like you were cuddling with a wolfed-out werewolf.”

 

Alec was quiet as he fired multiple arrows into a demon stubbornly refusing to die. “Something like that,” he answered when he had finally felled the beast.

 

Izzy turned to look at her brother in concern resulting in Alec having to take out the demon attempting to swoop down and tear into her flesh with its talons and serrated teeth. “Please tell me this is part of some glorious misadventure you and Magnus had and not that you have some secret furry fetish,” she groaned.

 

Now it was Alec’s turn to look confused and have his bacon saved. “What’s a furry?”

 

Izzy laughed nervously. “Trust me; you don’t want to know. Simon was teaching me more about mundane culture and the internet and had to explain what these odd animal creatures people posted online were.”

 

Alec’s face morphed into an expression of perplexion and mild fear, and he desperately wanted this conversation to end. “I’ll take your word for it.” He would never understand mundanes.

 

Soon enough, the Lightwood siblings finished clearing out the abandoned industrial complex and allowed the tension in their battle-ready bodies to ease. Alec hooked his bow on his back and rolled out his neck and shoulders. Glancing over to his sister he saw that she had him fixed with a raised eyebrow. “You never answered my question, Alec.”

 

All of the tension that had just left Alec’s body came flooding back, and he went rigid. There was no getting out of this. What lie could he tell to throw off her scent?

 

“If I tell you,” he began slowly, “you need to promise that you won’t tell the others. Not yet at least. All of us are still getting adjusted to everything.”

 

“All of us?” Izzy prodded.

 

Alec flexed his jaw slightly and nodded once. “Yeah. Me, Magnus, and our new pets.”

 

Izzy’s face lit up with excitement, and she practically squealed out, “Oh my god you two got pets together! That’s AMAZING!!! What did you get? What are their names? When do I get to meet them?!”

 

Overloaded by the enthusiastic rapid-fire questions, Alec took a step back and tried to un-frazzle his brain. “Ok, ok, ok,” he said, trying to appease her. “One thing at a time. First, Magnus and I adopted a dog and a cat. The dog’s name is Gizmo—we call him ‘Giz’ for short—and the cat’s named Shadow. They were kind of a package deal. They’re both settling in pretty well and are the sweetest things ever who want to sleep with Magnus and me in bed every night. But we need to take it slow with bringing even more new things into their lives right now. Giz was at the shelter for three years, and the poor boy is still trying to re-adjust to interacting with people more than a few hours a week. And the girl working at the shelter told us that Shadow doesn’t like having people all up in her business either. So you and everyone else will have to hold off for a bit longer, ok?”

 

Alec chewed his bottom lip nervously waiting to hear Izzy’s response. He didn’t want to put a damper on things, but he needed to put Gizmo and Shadow’s best interest first. Thankfully he was met with a smile from Izzy and her nodding in agreement. “Ok,” she said. “They’re your pets, so you make the rules.” Alec smiled and pulled her in for a hug.

 

After a moment, Alec heard the sound of his sister smelling something and watched her pull back. “But seriously,” Izzy grimaced, “you should probably take a shower and change your clothes when we get back to the Institute.”

 

Alec took a whiff of himself and wrinkled his nose. “Yeah, you’re probably right,” he responded, flicking some ichor at Izzy with a smirk. She stuck her tongue out back at him. 

 

They playfully needled each other back and forth the entire way back to the Institute, and Alec found himself counting his blessings to have such a close relationship with his sister. He was thankful that they were able to fight side-by-side instead of fighting each other like cats and dogs.

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely loved seeing all of your comments on We Are NOT Getting A Dog, so if you choose to leave a comment here I cannot wait to see it :)


End file.
